A woman's solemn hour
by LadyReaper1992
Summary: i don't know how i came up with this, but i think i was in a very sad mood! anyways, what would happen if a simple commoner became part of a TWISTED plot to be a queen to an obviously distraught king who needs to find one after his dad dies! (read at your own risk, for it's only for mature people, preferably at least 18 or older!) (currently on hiatus!)
1. Chapter 1

**Hiya peoples! this is LadyReaper1992! i honestly have no idea HOW THIS PLOT CAME TO BE because i caught quite the messed up plot bunny some years back! anyways, this has mentions of rape, a SERIOUSLY CRAZY KING, a wicked cook (surprise -.-), and a plot that can be described as TRIPPED UP(yet somewhat good)! **

**READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!**

Once upon an evening in 1300's England, there was a kingdom that had some of the most glorious and happy people, fruitful farmlands, and the most splendored of buildings, but there was a young king who had wanted to be married once again, but he could not find the kind woman his father had begged him to find on his deathbed. "My father, if only you were here, then my pain would be shattered and peace will come for me! Why do you tell me before your death never to marry a person of royal blood, but a commoner with royal qualities?" said King Alec as he weeps in sadness not only for his father, but his wife, who along with their unborn child died in a carriage accident when she had been visiting her father. "My love, why have you gone away from me?" said the king as he further laments on both of his losses. His servant then walks in to try and ease his pain. "Please, your majesty calm yourself!" said his trusted servant Harold as he ushers Alec to his chambers to rest his sorrowful eyes. "How can you tell me that? I have to be married, but I don't know who I would want as my wife in terms of being a commoner with royal qualities." Said Alec as he settles in his bed to rest for the coming night.

"How long must this fabric be for the priest's robes?" asked Miranda, a seamstress who was the most noble and gentle of people, and someone who would be considered the one person with royal qualities. "About six feet long, Miranda and have that sewn by the next evening, for you will need your rest for the upcoming dawn." Said the head seamstress as she heads to her home to rest for the night. "I hope something bad doesn't happen to her while she sleeps." Said Miranda as she goes to her house to sleep for the night. "Oh, mighty father, please watch over me as I sleep and also watch over the king too as he is still sorrowful over the loss of our queen and unborn prince or princess." Said Miranda when she goes to sleep for the next day to come to have the priest's robes finished. But, as she slept, Alec, while in a disguise, watches her sleep from the outside of her house and instantly knows he has found his future wife. "You will be mine, Miranda; for I have been waiting for my future wife and mother of my child as requested by my father since my wife and you fit the description perfectly." Said Alec as he heads back to his castle to sleep.

"Miranda, hurry up with the robes, for we won't want to upset them when they find out that the robes aren't ready!" shouted the head seamstress while gathering the other fabric to put away in the closets the next morning. "I am hurrying with the robes, head seamstress! Just let me have a few more minutes with this crazy thing!" said Miranda when she finishes the touches onto the robes for the priest at the church nearby. "It is finished! Let us get this to the priest before it's too late." Said Miranda when handing the robes to the head seamstress to give to the priest. The king, in his disguise again, watches Miranda come home to rest on the evening and then he plots how he will have Miranda for his own. "Soon Miranda, you will be with my child by the time you will wake the morning after the next, and then you will be mine." Said Alec when going back to his castle for rest.

He then tells the people of the castle his plot on how to have Miranda for his own. "I have found the woman as part of your deceased king's promise and I plan to make her mine by having her bear my child, that way I can be able to have her for my wife easier. So don't question my authority about this." Said King Alec as he walks away to his quarters for the night to sleep. "In the name of god! Has he finally lost his mind by having this barbaric scheme conceived by his own mind?" said the servants as they go to their beds to sleep for the night. The cook however, has an idea to make sure his plan cannot work. "I will tell this Miranda person that he plans to kill her and take the child so that she shall flee to France, that way he will never have her for the rest of his days." Said the cook with malicious glee as she sleeps for the night.

"Miranda, you must be ready for when the noblemen from Canterbury come for their sewn shirts that you worked ever so hard on throughout the morning and the afternoon." Said the head seamstress when she gathers the shirts for the lords and ladies of Canterbury. "I would love to, but I will need some sleep for the next day when it comes forth." Said Miranda as she leaves the shop to sleep for the night. While she had been sleeping throughout the night, King Alec sneaks into her house to finally execute his plot to claim Miranda for his own by first blindfolding her so she can't see who he is. "Finally, you will be mine for all eternity, Miranda." Said Alec as he starts the first part of his barbaric plot. He took her over like she was the greatest feast ever prepared by god. "You will be mine, Miranda, no matter what will happen to you now, you will be mine and no one else shall have you!" said the king triumphantly when he was finished as he takes the cloth off of Miranda's face and places more of his kisses on her face and then leaves.

"I don't understand this! How could I be pregnant if I have never met anyone in my life I loved?" said Miranda in astonishment and anger as she tries to work even while being with child. "I'm sorry Miranda; you can't work while being pregnant and you having no one else to take care of you" said the head seamstress as she escorts Miranda to the outside. Miranda then cries, knowing the next months were going to be a struggle with the pregnancy. The king then looks on while trying not to give himself away to Miranda. "Don't worry, my love, I will come for you after our baby is born, I promise you that." Vowed Alec as he goes back to wait for the day his baby is born to him.

Nine months later….

"Your majesty! Your baby has been born and it is a son named Gabriel, the messenger of god!" said Harold as he pants due to his exhaustion. "Finally, one part of the plot is complete, now I will come for her as I had vowed!" said Alec in Triumph when heading for the kitchen, but the cook looked at him knowing that she will keep him away from Miranda permanently. "Miranda, your son is beautiful, what did you name him?" said a tailor as Miranda holds her baby boy, knowing that she is now a mom and that new struggles will be coming for her soon. "I will name him Gabriel, after one of the angels of heaven who brings messages to the people of earth." Said Miranda with pride and pure joy as Gabriel sneezes on Miranda. Then, there is a knock on her door. "Miranda, you are to be in the castle within the next day, for he wants to see your child." said the messenger as he examines Gabriel suckling on his mother's breast. "Okay, let me be ready within the next hour good sir!" said Miranda as she heads for the castle with Gabriel in her baby pouch that's close to her chest. Alec, in his disguise yet again, watches Miranda go onto the roads to his castle. "I will have to take great care in telling her without scaring her off." As Miranda and her baby arrived, the cook watched them, engaging in her wicked plan. The king then watches them come to his castle, then walks away, with a smile gracing his features.

rate & review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! sorry it took me long to do this chapter, but i had to muddle through my "dusty filing cabinet" of my mind to find out what to do with this one! **

**warning: contains a touch of not-so-consenting flashback smut (never done that kind of thing before so PLEASE BE NICE ABOUT IT!) **

Chapter 2: introductions

As Miranda walked to the castle, with Gabriel in her arms, she began to wonder why the king would want to see her and her baby. _I know for a fact that I was raped in my sleep, could the king have had something to do with this? _She thought with dread running icily through her veins. The guards allowed her inside the castle, with introductions being said to her and her son. The wicked cook then walked up to them, introducing herself to both of them, wearing a smile so she wouldn't alarm her or anyone. "Hello, I am Hilde, one of the cooks in this castle, I hope that we could be good friends someday." She said inwardly smirking. "Hello, Hilde, I'm Miranda, one of the town's seamstresses. This is my son, Gabriel." Miranda said as Gabriel was making his little sounds, greeting Hilde. "Well Miranda, I hope that your son grows up to be a fine, strapping young man when he grows up some day. Miranda smiled and said her goodbyes to Hilde, who after they left, had her evil smile grow on her face.

Alec was in the throne room when he waited for Miranda and her son to arrive, and thinking back to those months ago when he took her in her sleep, unaware and vulnerable; his member started getting hard in remembrance of that night, when she had slept.

* * *

_Miranda was deep in her sleep when she first heard the sound of fabric being pushed up and hitting the floor and the moans of another man. Kisses were then heard as they were placed all over her body, from her face to her breasts where she felt a wet bond on her right peak while a hand was rolling the other rosy peak between the fingers, enticing moans from Miranda. 'You are mine, mother of my child.' The entity had said possessively while pressing kisses on her abdomen, trailing down to her heat, kissing her hips and thighs, and hearing the woman moan with ecstasy. Miranda then felt a tongue making a slow, sensuous stroke up her slit, making her wetter than before._

* * *

Alec's thoughts were then interrupted as one of the guards had announced Miranda's arrival. When she went to the throne room, Alec was taken aback not only by how beautiful she was, but how her, no _their_ son was an elegant combination of both of them. With his mother's sandy blonde hair, her eyes, and lips, and most of his father's features including his chin, nose, elegant jaw line, and even his own smile. "Your majesty, I understand that you have summoned me here, with the purpose of meeting my son, Gabriel." She said curtsying before him. As she said that, Alec shook himself away from his trance to regain composure. "Yes, well, may I hold your son? A king must get to know his subjects, babe or elder." Alec said, hoping his regal words would influence her to let him hold Gabriel. Miranda hesitated at first, but thus handed her little son to the king. Alec cradled Gabriel gently in his arms, treating him as if he were glass, and smiled at the little pink bundle of sandy blonde hair and mesmerizing eyes that were as blue as the ocean itself. "Hello, Gabriel." He said as the babe curled his tiny hand around his finger, curious as to who was holding him. Alec then bent his head down and whispered so that only Gabriel could hear the king. "I am your father, little one. I hope you will love me, if your mother will have me, despite her being a commoner. My father would've been _filled_ with joy upon seeing you." He cooed to his son, while Gabriel looked at him, giving the king little moan in curiosity and unexpected affection. "He seems to like you my king." Miranda said, looking at the sight unfolding before her. As she studied their interaction, she started getting a feeling that the king may have indeed had something to do with her pregnancy, but let the thought slide for a few moments. "He does indeed. Very gorgeous little babe indeed." He said, handing Gabriel back to his mother carefully. "So, what are we to do on this visit, your majesty?" she asked, looking around the throne room. "You and your son will be escorted to a guest chambers for now, will that be fine with both of you?" Alec asked, trying to contain his excitement and anxiety over the seamstress and his son, though she doesn't know who the father is, but he will need to take _great care_ about telling her this without having her either run from him or despise him for taking her maidenhead. "That would be good, thank you." Said Miranda, walking with the king and other maids-in-waiting to hers and Gabriel's chambers with a smile on her face.

Review please! *puppy dog eyes*


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! Sorry it took me so long to get this chapter done, had to once again raid my dusty cabinet-like mind to grab a hold of a chapter bird! **

**warning: mention of rape(again!), the king "Polishing his scepter" (if you get what i mean!)**

**i will need for my next chapter to come up with a way for the cook to tell Miranda that it was Alec who raped her and got her pregnant before the king does (i know, i'm mean!), so i _need _some ideas please!**

Chapter 3: Assumptions

Miranda and her son had gotten settled in their chambers, confused about what was going to be happening later on. "I wonder why the king wants me here along with my son. Something is just not adding up here, I vaguely remember what happened those months ago when I was sleeping. I don't remember seeing anything because my eyes were closed." Miranda mused to herself while Gabriel was feeding from her breast. "However I most certainly remember hearing some moaning and grunting from someone else, and I remember something inside me going in and out, I think I'm a victim of an incubus! That's what it could be!" she continued while moving Gabriel to the other breast. She then heard knocking on the chamber and started refastening the clothes on her chest while holding her son. "Yes?" she asked. "The king will meet you for dinner after his bath, milady." A servant said outside her door. "Tell him I will be there when I am ready." Miranda said still holding her baby.

* * *

As Alec was taking his bath before dinner with his future queen, he reflected on the night he first claimed her, this time with no interruptions to deter him from his thoughts, while starting to stroke himself. _As Miranda continued to moan in ecstasy, Alec's member was threatening to tear out of his trousers as his tongue continued to ravage her heat, he then inserted one finger in her, stretching her out, and continuing to make her pant like a dog in heat. 'What's going on here? Who are you?' she breathed while riding his finger. He paused in his ravaging, "You are now mine, and mine alone. No one else will have you." He said huskily, spearing his tongue back in her heat, caressing and touching her pearl. He then inserted another finger into her, nearly squeezing out a scream from her lungs. _Alec continued to moan while stroking himself and calling her name. He got further and further, thrusting himself in his hand, panting like he was running, thrashing about in the tub, causing water from the tub to get on the floor. _Miranda recovered from her orgasm, feeling like fireworks were bursting out of her body with colors in the sky. Alec climbed on top of her, taking his trousers and shirt off and rained kisses like if he didn't have her, he would be dead within the next few seconds. His member stood proud, throbbing and leaking precum. He spread and hitched Miranda's legs over his shoulders and finally drove himself into her, feeling like silk and velvet were embracing the strongest of metals lovingly, pistoning in and out of her, inducing moans and pants of ecstasy like animals in heat during mating season. Both of them came simultaneously together, and he made sure to gather himself together while putting her fabric the way it was before taking her at last. _Alec came in his hand, feeling a bone-dancing sensation, as if every ounce of his strength was released in the form of his seed in his own hand. "God is never going to forgive me for what I have done to her, but the only way I can atone that is to marry her, if she will have me and we can raise Gabriel to be the wisest and greatest king that there could ever be in history, make no mistake about that." He said, coming out of the tub and putting his clothes on, with some help from his servants.

* * *

"This food is delicious; remind me to compliment Hilde for the food." Miranda said savoring the rich foods that were offered to her. Alec smiled and knew that her foods were the best that were ever eaten in the history of time. "Yes, they are delicious indeed. How is your son doing?" he said. Although he wanted to say that Gabriel was their son, he had to be flawless about the timing of revealing that he was the one who had raped her and gotten her pregnant with Gabriel. He couldn't blame her if she would be in great shock or despise him about this. "He is doing well, in fact better than I had expected for a tiny baby." She said sipping her drink. Alec looked at her with awe and lust with a mixture of love for her. Alec was in love with her ever since she was a little child, before his father came and told him that he was to be married to a welsh princess to secure the relations of the kingdoms as both countries had been at war with each other for some time. He remembered secretly watching Miranda play in the fields while he was at a certain distance so as not to alarm the little girl. He shook off this memory of his and started eating the rest of his dinner. "That's good to hear. Some children are better at adapting to different environments than the adults." He said sipping his wine. She nodded, knowing that it made perfect sense because she used to live in a different part of the land before living in a more woodsy part of the land she was born and raised.

After dinner was done, Alec walked Miranda back to her chambers where he had a maid take care of Gabriel while they were gone. "I enjoyed that feast, thank you." She said smiling at Alec. He took her hand and kissed her knuckles. "Until then, milady." He said going back to his bedchambers to sleep for the night.

* * *

Hilde when back to her servants quarters to sleep, and she knew that her plan would soon have to be executed perfectly without much commotion from anyone else. "Once I tell her of what really happened with her those months ago prior to that baby's birth, the king will never see her again and he will fall into despair knowing that he will never see neither her nor Gabriel again! I must be patient with telling her about this." She said falling into a deep slumber, contemplating on when she will have to tell her the shocking truth about what happened that night.

* * *

"Good night, little angel. Have happy and sweet dreams, Gabriel." Miranda said, putting Gabriel in a crib while he was yawning like crazy. "I wonder about what the king would want with me, he's so sweet and he was gentle with Gabriel. I'm surprised that he warmed up to his majesty." She said, slipping into the bed sheets to sleep over the night, contemplating the events that were happening within the course of those few hours and the months that went by with her unexpected pregnancy. She remembered a time where she couldn't even eat anything without purging it back up again and going to her head mistress, who knew that she was pregnant and had no idea who the father of her baby was. She was especially scared because if she didn't find out who the father of her child was, she would've been burned at the stake, even though she thought that she was haunted by an incubus in her dreams. But Lady Fortuna must have been on her side because no one had so far discovered this, not even a church official had discovered what was going on with Miranda upon finding out about the pregnancy.

* * *

As Alec was sleeping in his bid bed, he sometimes felt that it was lonely without a companion to sleep next to him, so he imagined Miranda being in his bed with him, holding her in his arms, whispering sweet nothings in her ear, making her feel loved and safe with him, and he even took it further by imagining them making love with one another, kissing, touching and sucking on every inch of their bodies, coming together in a harmonious fashion. Again, Alec's lusty limb started getting hard with the dreams that he was conjuring from his mind to help him sleep the night away. "I will have both the woman and child in my loving arms, someday. Almighty father, I know you must be _extremely _angry about what happened, I will atone for that by marrying her, but I need your guidance and wisdom on how I will have them, I know also that I must be loving and gentle, and by your holy name, our son is beautiful! What a combination of mine and Miranda's features! Please try and help me as I beg your forgiveness, Amen." He said, praying that he would be able to marry Miranda and be able to raise _their _son to be the king that would make the history books for ages to come.

**Review please! **


	4. Chapter 4

**I AM SO SORRY for not posting a new chapter for this! **

**enjoy it as a way of saying i'm sorry, but i have been busy with my other fanfics!**

Chapter 4: Revelations

As Miranda was tending to her son in the morning, she noticed a knock on the door, and when she went to open it, it was a servant sent by the king to tend to both her and Gabriel. "Hello, milady. I am here to take care of your son while you are with the king." The servant said. Although she was hesitant in letting someone else take care of Gabriel, she needed a break once in a while. So she left looking for the king, when Hilde stopped Miranda to have a chat with her about something. "Milady, I need to talk to you, it's about what happened 9 months prior to when Gabriel was born." She said. Miranda was surprised that she knew about what happened when she was pregnant with her son. Miranda and Hilde went to a safer place to discuss the information. "Milady, I know about who got you pregnant with your son, it was the king himself who did the deed! It was part of a plan to have a wife in order to have something after his last wife and child had died due to an accident, and he plans to kill you and take your child! Your son is the king's son! You must get out of here while you and your son still have the time to do so!" Hilde explained frantically. Miranda was just about to have a stroke when Hilde said this to her. 'In the name of god, the king was the one who raped me! Gabriel is his son!' she thought in astonishment and horror at the thought of the king raping her.

* * *

As Alec was waiting in the throne room for Miranda, he contemplated on how to tell her the truth about her son. He knew he was going to have to tread extremely lightly about telling her about this, but he knew god wouldn't forgive him for raping someone unless he married her. "How do I tell her about this? Surely she would understand, but I think that she would probably despise me for it." He said with worry. Miranda went into the throne room with a presence that had him somewhat suspicious about her demeanor. "What troubles you, milady?" he asked. "N-n-nothing, your majesty, nothing at all." She stammered. 'She's a little strange this morning, I wonder why?' he thought to himself. "Surely there must be something the matter." He pressed. "No, there is nothing wrong at all, thank you for your concern though." She said humbly. He wasn't convinced, but he let the matter pass. "Are you comfortable here, milady?" he asked hoping to make conversation. "Yes, I am, thank you." She said bowing before him. "So, the servants tell me that you and Hilde were having a conversation prior to you getting here." He said. Miranda froze on the spot when he mentioned her having a conversation with Hilde. "Yes, we were talking about womanly things like motherhood, dresses, all that other stuff." She said hoping to not spill the beans about what she found out from Hilde.

* * *

When Miranda left, she decided to get out of the castle with her son, while she still had her life, as told by Hilde, she planned on running away to France with her son, and start anew in a new country. She went to her bedchambers and saw Gabriel with the servant, who was gleeful about being around. The servant left the room, just having mother and son alone in their room. "My son, we need to get out of the castle while we still can, it was the king who got me pregnant with you, but he wants to kill me in order to have you, I can't let that happen, so we need to get out of here." She said to her son, who was staring at her affectionately. She got their things together and started for the castle doors, hoping that they wouldn't see her leaving with her son. 'Ok, so far so good, they haven't seen me. I still have a chance to get out of here!' she thought to herself. She went to the stables and found her horse ready and willing to get her away from her rapist and potential murderer. "I know it's a little early, but we _need _to get out of here, my faithful steed." She said to her horse, leading him out of the stables. As she got to a faraway distance from the castle gates, she had the horse gallop like there was no tomorrow, grab her things from her house and leave for France, where she and her son would be safe from the king. She stopped at her house, had her possessions packed, and left for a nearest dock. 'The only thing standing in the way of freedom is getting on that ship!' she thought to herself.

* * *

Alec was waiting for Miranda, unaware that she knew and escaped from the castle with their baby in tow. "I wonder where she is…must not take her this long just to tend to our son, I have to tell her." He said going straight towards her bedchambers, but finding no one there, so he had everyone search the castle from top to bottom. "Where are they!? They have to be here!" Alec shouted in anger. It wasn't until they looked at the stables that they realized that they were gone. "No, gather a search party to find them, and when you do, bring them back to me!" he ordered. 'I won't lose my future queen and our son! Not now, not ever!' he vowed to himself. He was going back to the castle when he heard some laughter, and when he turned, it was Hilde. "Hilde, what is the meaning of this?!" he shouted. "Well your majesty, I may have told her about you being the one who got her pregnant and I told her that you would kill her and take your child." She said with an evil smirk. "Guards, throw her in the dungeon! There are some things that I would do, killing the mother of my child and my future queen, and kidnapping my own child are not one of those things, never did, never will!" he said when she was being taken away to a dungeon.

* * *

As Miranda and her son were riding their horse to a nearest dock, they noticed a ship that would take them to France. "Milady, do you have any coins in your purse?" the crew mate asked. She pulled out a few coins from her purse and gave them to him, hoping for passage. The man was satisfied with what she had so he let her on board the ship, until someone had seen her and Gabriel. "There they are the woman and child King Alec is looking for!" someone shouted as she hasted forth to the ship, where it was beginning to sail further and further in the ocean. When the land was only a certain distance away from their eyes, Miranda smiled at her son, who cooed at her. "We are going to be alright my son, France awaits us!" she said.

* * *

Alec was awaiting the news of Miranda and Gabriel, when a search party entered the castle with someone from near the docks who claimed to have seen them. "You there, did you see the woman and child that I had been looking for?" he asked. "Aye, I did, they were headed to France to get away from you, your majesty." The man said with an Irish accent. "Did you get them back captain?" Alec asked. The captain bowed his head grimly. "Forgive me my king, but they had escaped before we could get to them." He said solemnly. Alec threw his cup of wine at a wall in rage. "This is all Hilde's fault! If she hadn't told her about this, she would still be here!" he said trying to get himself together. 'Then again, I was the one who raped her in my grief, but I know god will forgive me for what I had done, I just need her as my wife!' he thought to himself. "Captain, gather the soldiers and prepare the ships, for we are headed for France, but we need the cooperation of the king and his queen in order to do so!" he ordered as the captain was gathering some soldiers and men to head for France to get Miranda and Gabriel back in his arms. "Soon, I will have them back, and I _will _make amends to both of them, I just need their forgiveness." He assured himself.

Rate and Review


	5. Chapter 5

**I am SO SORRY for the delay of this chapter! things happened and now, i'm closing the book on college, because it's not what i wanted to do after all! so here's another chapter for you!**

Chapter 5: Retriever

Miranda and her son were in France, living their new lives, free from the king, it was peaceful for her and her son. Gabriel had grown a little bit since they left England behind to escape Alec, he had even learned to walk at nearly a year old, and Miranda kept house, some of the french people even visited them on occasion, wanting to chat with them, some thankfully could speak English, making it easy for them to talk to. "Miranda!" a voice called out. "Sophia! How good to see you again!" she said giving her friend a hug. Gabriel shrieked in greeting for Sophia. "How is France treating you since what happened in England?" Sophia asked holding Gabriel in her lap. "So far it's different from England, I miss her so, but it's a new beginning that I hope will be something for me and my son." Miranda said gathering materials for the spinning wheel. Sophia continued playing with Gabriel while Miranda was making some string for new dresses to sew together for a ball coming up within the next few months. Ever since Miranda found out from Hilde that Alec had been the one who raped her, she had been uneasy around other people, especially other men. "Miranda, why don't we go to the market to pick up some more things for your house, especially fabric for the ball that will be held within the year?" Sophia asked gathering a basket for the items. Miranda nodded gathering the sling for Gabriel and a basket for herself so that they could be on their way to the markets.

* * *

Alec had been seething and broody since Miranda found out about him raping her, but escaped because of Hilde making a wrongful assumption that he would kill her and take their child. He sent every soldier around Europe looking for her and their son, with no luck whatsoever. The people of England were sending prayers to their king, hoping to help ease his suffering, blissfully unaware of what he had done in order to have a queen and heir to the throne. He even went to the king and queen of France to see if their soldiers could find the woman and child he described to them, and they said they would do all they could to find them and keep them until he could bring them back to England. The captain of the guards came into the throne room where he bowed before him. "My king, we have searched Italy, Greece, and even some of the cold parts of Russia, we can't find them anywhere." He said grimly. Alec was incredibly annoyed that they couldn't find them anywhere in the world, walking up to the window, wrapping his arms around himself, pretending that he was holding Miranda in his arms while she would be pregnant with their second child. "It's because of what I had done, and what Hilde told her that I had lost them, and can never get them back….if only I had wooed her first…." He said pinching the bridge of his nose with his fingers. "Your majesty, don't beat yourself up, we can get them back…." Harold said putting a comforting hand on his shoulder. Alec wasn't exactly convinced or assured about this, but he needed the encouragement. One of the guards brought in someone who claimed to have seen Miranda and Gabriel in France. The man spoke french, but luckily, Harold was fluent in French. "He says he had seen them in Paris, often accompanied by a woman, and she is in a dress shop making some dresses for a ball that will start within a few months, apparently, their son has to select a bride out of the other ones who were shown to him." Harold translated. This gave Alec a sparkle of hope that he would finally have them back so he could make amends with her and their son. "Captain, gather the soldiers you can muster, for we are headed for Paris, France!" Alec said leaving the throne room for his chambers. 'You won't get away for long, Miranda, I will promise you that much!' he thought to himself getting his old armor on him.

* * *

"These are a lot of dress orders we're having, huh?" Miranda said sewing a dress with ruffles together for a picky client who wants to be noticed in the ball. "Yes indeed, _mon ami! _These are a lot of orders in order to impress the prince!" Sophia said while sticking some needles in a dress to hold together. There was a knock on the door, and when Sophia opened it, it was a messenger inviting them to the ball, including Gabriel. "Miranda, do you think we might go?" Sophia asked putting the letter on a table before getting back to the dress. "I don't know, I have a feeling it might be a trap or something." Miranda said suspiciously. Sophia tried hard to keep from laughing. "The ball, a trap? Surely you must be crazy to think of such a thing!" Sophia said wiping her tears away. Miranda would think that it would be a silly assumption, but her suspicions were still lingering. As they were getting the dresses finished for the day, they went back to the cottage to sleep, while Sophia went back to her home to rest. As Miranda and Gabriel were heading back home, Miranda started getting a weird sensation that someone was watching her. She ran as fast as she could until she reached her home and locked the door. "I must be going crazy, little chickadee. A little sleep might help you and I." she said putting Gabriel in his crib, and then going to her own bed to sleep the night away.

* * *

When Alec got to the castle in France, they made sure everyone would come, even Miranda. He was filled with excitement over how he would finally have his future queen back in his arms along with Gabriel. "Soon, Miranda, you will be with me again, I will make amends with you and our son, just try and be at the ball." He said to himself when he was settled in his designated bedchambers. The next day, they planned carefully about the ball, getting to small points in the occasion. As he was lying in his bed, he thought about how they might actually pull off this recapturing of Miranda and Gabriel without having some issues regarding some nosy guests. 'I hope to the good lord himself that this works, I want to earn his forgiveness for raping her, I want her to accept and love me, this is so nerve-wracking!' he thought to himself while trying to sleep, wondering if this would even work or if Miranda would even come to the ball. He went to sleep, feeling uneasy, yet at the same time excited, hoping that it would all work.

* * *

The day for the ball had come, and Miranda and Sophia were finishing up the dresses for their demanding and needy clients, hoping they would look beautiful enough to attract the attention of the french prince, who from what she heard from Sophia is picky about his perfect wife and princess, wanting her smart, charming, funny, all those qualities that didn't quite exist with some of the french women. "How many dresses do you have left to do Miranda?" Sophia asked handing one of the more heavy-duty dresses to the customer. "I have maybe three more to finish and then I will be able to rest and maybe play with my son." Miranda said wiping her brow with a rag. "Here, let me help you with them, maybe if we work on the dresses, it will be done in less than the time it would normally take for one person to finish." Sophia said grabbing some thread and a needle to sew and cut more fabric to make the crazy dresses. It took them an hour and a half before they were finished with the three dresses before giving it to the errand people of the more noble houses to give to the maidens of the house. Then, someone came by with dresses for both Sophia and Miranda, much to their suspicion. "Well, looks like someone _really _wants us to go to this ball." Miranda said putting the dresses in a bag delicately for them to take home. 'I wonder if it's because the King is there, I can't let him take Gabriel, he's the most precious thing I ever created!' she thought to herself, vowing to protect them both from harm. She went napping throughout the most of the afternoon, having nightmares about the King stabbing her and taking their baby away from her, but otherwise trying to sleep peacefully.

The evening came and Sophia was at her door, waiting to see if she was ready, even though the ball had not been for another few hours. "Here, let me help you with the dress, Miranda, I hope Gabe can be patient for long enough." Sophia said as she was helping with putting the dress on, Gabriel was surprisingly patient, something that pleased Miranda to no end, provided he had a toy to play with. When they were dressed and ready for the ball, Sophia took Gabriel in her arms as they were in their designated carriages for the ball, where the French prince would select his bride. Miranda didn't think she would be picked, considering the fact that she had a child to take care of, but she went along with it for the sake of the party. When they got to the party, the stuff that had been there was breathtaking, the architecture, the music, the people, and even the food. The women were being announced throughout the majority of the ball, from some of the noble women to daughters of shopkeepers and even some of the poor women were there. When their names were called, they went up and bowed to the prince, who had taken an interest in Sophia, and as they were going back, the prince went up to Sophia and asked her for a dance, which she agreed to, handing Gabriel back to Miranda, while they were on the dance floor doing the waltz. "I'm glad she's having fun on the dance floor, little one, but something is very weird about this occasion, must be alert Gabriel!" Miranda said surveying the crowd while Gabriel was cooing to her.

* * *

She was mingling around the other people, tasting the foods while Gabriel made his usual sounds and watched the people dance, until she saw a stranger watching her with hungry eyes. She went away from the area where the man watched her, and instead watched Sophia dance with her partner with grace, despite stepping on her skirt a few times. She went to an area outside the courtyard and sat on the bench, taking in the sounds of the night while holding Gabriel tightly. As she was starting to relax, she started hearing footsteps, making her more alert than the first few minutes she was at the party. "Is anyone there?" she asked aloud, darting her eyes around different garden areas. The steps continued on until she turned a corner and saw someone _very familiar _to her: the guard from Alec's kingdom! "Hold it right there, milady!" he said charging towards her when she started getting away from the place. "No, this can't be happening, not again, NOT AGAIN!" she screamed hysterically as she was holding onto Gabriel for dear life running throughout the castle gardens and into the halls of the french castle. As she was running, so many scenarios came running through her head, all involving killing her and taking her son, inducing tears and hysteria in the process while holding Gabriel tightly. She was cornered when coming towards a window, while more of the guards were surrounding her, trapping her and her son, much to the horror of both mother and child. "Don't hurt them in any way, whatever you do!" a familiar voice commanded. Gabriel was fussing in her arms, wanting to get away while she was trying to comfort him. When the source of the voice stepped forward, she recognized, to her absolute horror, that it was King Alec, who was coming back for her and Gabriel. "No, get away, vile rapist!" Miranda screamed holding her baby tighter to her chest. "Miranda, please, I know you don't want to see me ever, but let me speak. What Hilde told you was partially true about what I had done, but I would _never _kill you and take our son away, we can be a real family, my love, just come with me please." He begged with a moist sheen on his eyes. "Why did you rape me, why?!" she asked while Gabriel was fussing again in her arms. Alec took a deep and long breath before answering, while a tear was coming down his cheek. "It was because of a decree my father had neglected to mention to me before he died: I was never supposed to marry a high class citizen, I was supposed to marry a commoner with royal qualities, trust me, I was angry when I found out about this, but now you stand here before me with our _beautiful _son, with the same exact amount of anger that I had when he told me the decree…." He was crying now, falling to his knees in front of the guards, much to the dismay of Miranda, Gabriel, and the guards.

Miranda was shocked by what he had told her at first, but there had been a lesson that was once taught to her as a child growing up in England: "For if you forgive men when they sin against you, your heavenly Father will also forgive you. But if you do not forgive men their sins, your Father will not forgive your sins.*" she walked towards him, fighting an inner battle with herself, gently touching Alec's head, causing him to look up to her with tears still coming out of his eyes in shock. "My king, although my head tells me not to do this, my heart says otherwise: I forgive you, your majesty, but it will be hard for me to love someone of your status." She said while he stood back up. "Miranda, if we are going to be married, you must call me Alec, and take me, take a soldier, take a soldier, take a king+. I don't care about statuses and wealth, I care about the person." Alec said taking Miranda's hand in his own. Miranda was still fighting with herself over what to do in the situation, she was angry that she forgave the man who raped her and got her pregnant, but she was happy that he would be willing to love her, regardless of status or wealth. Gabriel was still fussy over being in Miranda's arms for so long, so she handed him to Alec, who was more than overjoyed to see their son again in his arms, nearly over a year old. "Hello, little angel, you've grown so big since the last time I saw you." He said while Gabriel was giggling a little bit in affection.

* * *

***not really a religious person, but it's deep! (Matthew 6: 14-15)**

**+i consider that romantic in a way, and yes it's from Henry V (did you guys think i was kidding when i said it was my favorite shakespeare play?)**

**Rate and Review! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry that this is very much overdue, but inspiration for this piece has been eluding me!**

**Warning: internal conflicts **

Chapter 6: making amends

When the little family were back in England, many looked on in surprise, shock, and even disgust, seeing them walk along the streets, going back to the castle. Miranda was still having a war within herself over whether she should have forgiven Alec for what he had done to bring hardships and anxiety or not, all while seeing Gabriel sleep peacefully in his father's arms without any further dispute. Naturally, she would have to marry Alec to make sure that her embarrassment would fade over having her virginity ripped away and having a baby, but she was trying to cover her shame of what she had been through for over a year: she was raped while still unwed, she had a baby, she ran away to escape her issues and false fate, and was brought back to her home, where people would be ridiculing her for what had happened to her, but most would say that it was not her fault, but the King's for what he had done to bring misery, all while grieving immensely. She clenched her fists on her sides while still looking down on the ground, tears pouring out of her eyes, but she had to remain strong for herself and her son. She took one peek at the townsfolk, some of them felt sorry for her, priests looked sadly at her, women were sneering with jealousy that she had a child with the handsome king and was now his soon-to-be-queen, thinking that she was a gold digger. 'If only some of the women could see from my perspective, then they would know of my pain, my suffering, my shame….' She thought to herself walking beside Alec.

When they got back, Miranda went to her bedchambers, leaving Alec with Gabriel, while lying on her stomach, face buried in the pillows. She cried her eyes out, allowing herself to finally release her pain from her body. She thought back to her life in France, the people who were there, how Sophia had befriended both her and Gabriel, and even how Alec had finally caught up with both mother and child, and giving him her forgiveness. "What will happen to me now, now that I am back 'home', and when we marry, will he be cruel or will he be loving towards me and Gabriel?" she asked to herself, trying to wipe her tears away. She had no idea how long she had cried until one of the servants notified her that dinner would be ready whenever she would be, before walking away.

* * *

Alec was cooing over his son, who he thought was beautiful, just like his mother…..his mother would be a challenge to woo before or after they were married, he knew she was _greatly embarrassed and humiliated _over what had happened with her over a year ago, he was angry at himself for even _conceiving _the idea of raping a total stranger in order to have an heir, well not exactly a stranger because he would watch her whenever he was out and about as a child, but he needed to move on for the sake of their son, his heir to the throne. He thought hard about what to say to her, and it would be trying but in time, she would love him as much as he loved her. 'Why….why did I even do the deed, was it to soften my grief…..or was it to inflict something much more severe on something or even someone….' He thought to himself as Gabriel was gripping his finger while smiling and laughing, Alec never heard Miranda's laugh, but the laugh that came out of his son, was beautiful, like crystals clinking together.

The little soon-to-be-wedded family sat at the table, having their nightly feast, being for this very night the peaceful happy family, just being together. As Alec looked over at Miranda, she looked pale, withdrawn, devastated and humiliated….he wanted at that time to travel back in time and stop himself from raping Miranda and making both their lives everlasting hell, but there was nothing that could be undo….they had to live with what happened with them. They ate the rest of the time in somewhat uncomfortable silence, wondering where they went wrong, how they could amend their mistakes, even how they could start over with introducing themselves to one another. But, those would be in vain, even if it were to be somehow possible, and they would need to somehow start anew, despite what happened with that dreaded year ago, when their lives changed because of a demented act, a twisted method of grief and anger and sadness, committed by the king himself. They _needed _to move passed the struggles of that year, and find out what they need to do in the future.

* * *

They finished and headed off to sleep in their chambers, but not without Alec stopping her first to ask her a few things. "Miranda, I know you must be feeling like an empty shell, I understand that well…..ugh, if only I could travel in time to stop myself from ripping your maidenhead away from you….." he stopped trying to compose himself, she put a hand on his cheek, gently turning his face to look at hers, giving him an unexpectedly warm smile. "Your maj—I mean Alec, what happened that year ago, you weren't yourself, a darker more twisted part of you came out when you lost your queen and heir in that accident….I have inner conflicts as to whether or not I should've forgiven you for what you had done, most wouldn't, ever….but I when I somehow looked at you, you looked lost, distant, even sad and angry. When we were walking back home, I looked over at the people, and most looked at me with sadness from the priests, sympathy, anger, jealousy from women, if only the women would've been in my shoes, maybe their opinions would change, maybe not." She said with her eyes glistening with a moist sheen, trying to be calm. He then wrapped his arms around her and held her to him, pouring emotions out, knowing that they were a flawed people, but he knew that this would never happen with Gabriel, when he would grow up.

**Review! **


End file.
